Episode 227
The Morning of a New Adventure is the 227th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 52nd episode of the 2014 series. Being busy thanks to their victory in the Grand Magic Games, the Fairy Tail Mages finally take a break in public baths. Much to their surprise, they are joined by Flare Corona who reveals that Raven Tail has been disbanded. Later, after Erza, Wendy and Carla return from their job, they join Lucy to check on Natsu and Gray who ended up fighting for 3 days straight. Even though the two claim they won't go on a job together again, they are requested by Warrod Sequen, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, to save a village encased in ice. Summary As the girls are in the guild's public bath, Lisanna comments on how they're flooded with requests since the Grand Magic Games. Lucy asks Levy if she's been on a job, with her replying that Jet and Droy told her they can handle it themselves. However, it turns out they've followed Gajeel and Panther Lily to complete their job in order to impress Levy, only to end up being easily defeated, asking Gajeel and Panther Lily for help. Back in the guild, Lucy wonders how Natsu and Gray took a job together since it's very unusual for them. Meanwhile, the boys, who are having a shower as well, happen to overhear the conversation and thus comment on how Natsu and Gray have become more mature. Briefly after, Freed offers Laxus to wash his back, with Laxus allowing him to do so. As Bickslow approaches Freed and requests that he is massaged next, the latter almost immediately refuses to do so. Concurrently, Levy wonders where Wendy is but Mirajane tells her that she and Carla went out on a job with Erza, ending up in the theater to work as actors, with sweets being their reward, should they finish their job successfully. Because of that, the girls are confused when they see the back of someone that looks like Erza, as she shouldn't have been back from the mission already, but the red-haired girl turns out to be Flare instead, having nowhere to go after Raven Tail's disbandment. They are shocked to see her there, but Lucy calms them down, recalling when Flare saved her life back at the fight against Dragons. As Lucy thanks her, Flare offers to wash her, using her Crimson Hair. Knowing that Flare has nowhere to go, Lucy offers her to join Fairy Tail, shocking everyone even more, especially Juvia, considering her as a future love rival due to their similarities. After Flare surprisingly declines the offer, Lucy heads back home, remembering that she forgot to pay this month's rent. As Lucy arrives at her apartment, she finds Erza, Carla and Wendy having a tea, bringing her back memories. To cheer her up, Erza gives her some of the sweets from a somewhat completed job. Erza then worries about Natsu and Gray, who have been out on a job for 3 days. To see if they're all right, the girls decide to go check on the two. As they arrive, they find a monster from the request defeated, with Natsu and Gray still nowhere to be found. All of a sudden, however, Happy comes out of the bush, exhausted, asking for help. As Wendy heals him, Happy leads the group to Natsu and Gray, who have been fighting all this time. Erza tries to stop them but they both punch her, not knowing it was her. As everyone shivers in fear and the two realize what they did, Erza beats them both up. Now having arrived back to the guild, a new job request arrives. Makarov sends Natsu and Gray again to complete a job together but gets shocked upon seeing that the client is Warrod Sequen, one of the Ten Wizard Saints and Four Gods of Ishgar. This makes everyone shocked but they are still obligated to go as it appears to be an emergency. Knowing that they aren't able to finish a job together without fighting, Erza, Carla, Lucy, Wendy and Happy join Natsu and Gray on their journey. By using a train, the group arrives near their client's location. Shortly after, they locate a strange house, being all covered with trees and other plants. As they enter the house, they find out it's full of plants and as Lucy is about to say something, the client quiets her, jokingly telling her that the plants require silence. As Warrod reveals himself to the Mages, he starts pulling various jokes on the group, which end up more annoying than funny for them. Now sitting together at the table, Warrod tells them he's using his Green Magic to halt desertification, as he has traveled many deserts during his lifetime. However, along his journey, he stumbled upon a village, named Sun Village according to the symbols, being so hardly frozen that even the flames were frozen. As Natsu gets excited while Gray wonders why he is needed, Warrod tells them that the ice isn't ordinary so all the powers are necessary. Confused, Erza wonders why Warrod himself, as a Wizard Saint, can't deal with such an issue, with Warrod responding by telling her that he has no offensive abilities and that he was chosen as a Wizard Saint without his consent. As the Fairy Tail members agree to help him, Warrod uses his Magic to summon a moving tree to help them reach the Sun Village. As the youngsters leave, Warrod recollects the creation of Fairy Tail, the guild he was in before he retired, along with Yuri Dreyar, Precht Gaebolg and Mavis Vermillion. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Plue ** *** |Za Naito}} * |Ēra}} * ** * Spells used *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell *Flowing Giant Tree Abilities used * *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Armors used * Weapons used *Spiked Mace Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key *Watering can *Staff *Book Manga & Anime Differences *The anime omits Lisanna commenting about a public bath being present in the guild. *A scene of the male members of the guild taking a bath as well and listening to the girls' conversation is added in the anime. **As such, Freed massaging Laxus' back is not present in the manga. *The anime adds a flashback scene of Flare saving Lucy from the hatchlings during the Dragon Invasion. *The manga did not portray Juvia having an imagination of Gray loving Flare. *Wendy did not use her healing Magic in the manga. *Unlike the manga, the anime did not show Erza having a nosebleed from Natsu and Gray's punch *Freed and Laxus were not present when Mirajane hands the job request to Makarov in the manga. *Natsu and the group did not ride a train on their way to Warrod in the manga. Trivia *In addition to clips from the episode, the end of the opening adds clip previews of Episode 228 as well. *During their acting job, Erza, Wendy, and Carla are dressed as Elie, Haru Glory, and Plue from Rave Master. Navigation Category:Episodes